


Please, Mr. Stark

by Park_Herondale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Starker
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Park_Herondale/pseuds/Park_Herondale
Summary: Peter teve outro surto de coragem, ousando se aproximar do mentor e sussurrou roucamente, quase implorando: – Preciso do senhor. Por favor, senhor Stark.





	Please, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amorinhas
> 
> Dessa vez, eu vim trazendo um Starker gostosinho para vocês curtirem essa casalzão da porra!
> 
> Bora lá ler?!

O adolescente de cabelos castanhos bagunçados ouvia o barulho da chuva forte batendo incessante contra a janela. Ele revirou na cama outra vez, usando o travesseiro para abafar o som dos pingos d’água que faziam sons altos ao acertarem o vidro. Parker remexia sobre a cama incrivelmente macia, totalmente inquieto e sem qualquer sinal de que o sono estava chegando. Por um instante, lá pelo início da madrugada, quase cogitou contar carneirinhos na tentativa de convidar o sono, mas desistiu ao ouvir um som ao longe de uma porta sendo aberta. Mais alguém na casa também estava sem sono. 

Naquela noite em questão, Peter conseguira permissão para dormir na mansão Stark, mas se arrependeu ao perceber que seu sono o tinha abandonado e ele estaria acordado sozinho no enorme casarão sem nada para fazer. Então, como se uma força maior ouvisse seus pensamentos, ele ouviu os passos de alguém descendo as escadas e, agradecendo a divindade que atendera seu pedido, ele saltou da cama que lhe havia sido designada e foi atrás do som dos pés também inquietos. Não lhe importava quem estaria as estas horas fuçando a geladeira, tudo o que ele queria era uma companhia até que o sono lhe agraciasse com sua presença. Contudo, ver Anthony Stark fechando a porta do móvel, segurando uma garrafa de cerveja e usando apenas uma calça de moletom despertou-o ainda mais por um motivo desconhecido. 

\- Senhor Stark? – o adolescente disse surpreso. Tony o olhou com o cenho arqueado, como se questionasse quem mais ele esperava encontrar ali, abriu sua cerveja e sentou na bancada enquanto bebia. Parker se sentiu estupido por um segundo, percebendo que era quase obvio que seria o dono da casa que estaria ali naquele horário – Também sem sono? 

\- Com você revirando tanto na cama que pude ouvir do meu quarto foi impossível dormir – respondeu erguendo os ombros. Peter arregalou os olhos, o mais velho riu nasalado e o garoto corou – A chuva não me deixou dormir, apenas isso, então resolvi beber para passar o tempo. 

Fazia sentido mesmo para o adolescente que não era tão simpatizante do álcool. Por fim, ele deu de ombros e foi até a geladeira e puxou de lá uma lata de refrigerante que sequer deu ao trabalho de verificar o sabor. Sentou-se na bancada também, fazendo companhia ao mentor que bebia em silêncio e, sem perceber, ficou observando-o ao ponto de esquecer de sua latinha de refrigerante nas mãos. Estava absorto nos próprios pensamentos, olhando fixamente para o homem a sua frente que mal percebeu quando este, sentindo o olhar que lhe ardia, virou e o encarou de volta. Que vontade súbita era aquela que o invadia ao ponto de que ele quisesse estar em meio aos braços fortes do mais velho?! 

\- Peter! Peter! – Stark o sacudia pelo ombro. O garoto finalmente saiu do transe, coçando os olhos para ter certeza de que estava acordado. Tony apontou para o queixo do jovem e comentou divertido: – Você está babando. 

Parker usou a mão para limpar o queixo e constatou estupefato que realmente estava babando enquanto encarava o mentor. Suas bochechas coraram fortemente e ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, desejando poder se esconder em algum buraco fundo e jamais sair de lá. Anthony, incapaz de segurar o riso, quase engasgou com o final de sua cerveja ao ver a cena que, em seu interior, julgou ser extremamente fofa. Ele quis apertar as bochechas do garoto e depois enchê-las de mordidas, mas o pensamento lhe pareceu tão incomum que preferiu afastar-se e ir até a geladeira pegar outra garrafa. Provavelmente o sono já vinha e, por isso, a mente vagava em meio a ideias bobas. 

Somente quando deu de encontro com o adolescente que, num surto de coragem ou loucura, levantara e ficara esperando que ele se virasse, foi que ele percebeu que aquela noite seria longa. Peter sem qualquer sinal de hesitação ficou na ponta dos pés e, colado ao rosto alheio, selou seus lábios aos do homem que ficou sem qualquer reação. O adolescente estava mesmo o beijando?! Stark colocou as mãos no peitoral pouco definido do jovem e o empurrou, fazendo com que este acertasse as costas na mesa da bancada. Por aquela ação o rapaz não esperava e sua face transformou-se numa expressão confusa e acanhada enquanto observava o mentor que ainda estava estático. Levou os dedos aos lábios, sentido um formigamento estranho e o estômago revirar como se pequenas borboletas fizessem voo livre ali. 

\- Sou eu que bebo e você é quem enlouquece, garoto? O que tem na cabeça?! – Tony praticamente gritou para o acastanhado que ainda tocava os próprios lábios, totalmente extasiado. Foi como um choque tremendo quando ele percebeu que, mesmo que estivesse parecendo irritando, também sentia os lábios estranhamente formigando. 

Peter teve outro surto de coragem, ousando se aproximar do mentor e sussurrou roucamente, quase implorando: – Preciso do senhor. Por favor, senhor Stark. 

Para alguém mais velho, carregado de inteligência e experiência, Anthony demorou para processar a verdadeira intenção daquela frase. Por uma fração de segundos, o mais velho apenas encarou o rapaz com olhar afiado, em seu interior uma batalha entre o que era moralmente correto e o que seus desejos carnais queriam fora travada. O desejo o venceu e Tony tomou o garoto em seus braços, levou a destra pelo rosto delicado e acariciou a bochecha alheia, a canhota havia envolvido num abraço a cintura fina, então selou os lábios com os do mais novo. Peter arfou e se entregou ao toque, cedendo espaço para que a língua de Stark bailasse com a sua. 

Uma dança envolvente entre as duas bocas sedentas para se conhecerem fora iniciada ao que as mãos do jovem agarraram o pescoço do mais alto em busca de algum apoio já que suas pernas pareciam ter virado gelatina. Parker içou seu corpo até estivesse com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura do mentor, as mãos inquietas afagando os cabelos alheios e os lábios avermelhados entreabertos enquanto arfava com os beijos que tornavam-se gradativamente chupões por todo seu pescoço. Anthony sentou o mais novo sobre a bancada e tirou a camisa do pijama que este usava, lançando-a para longe. Suas mãos pervertidas fizeram caminho pelas costas nuas do rapaz até que ele tivesse a feliz oportunidade de apertar com firmeza e satisfação a carne da bunda macia. Peter gemeu, pendendo a cabeça para trás e Stark aproveitou a deixa para marcar cada pequeno espaço da clavícula do garoto. 

O jovem acastanhado levou sua destra até o moletom do mais velho, achando injusto ser o único a ser apalpado ali. Sua mão, que tremia como seu corpo interior, adentrou a calça e cueca alheia e apertou sem pudor algum o membro do homem que gemeu rouco e reagiu mordendo o ombro do menino travesso. Peter gostou da reação do mentor, pondo-se a uma masturbação lenta na intimidade dura presa pelos panos de roupa. O outro, por sua vez, descontou o prazer que passou a preenchê-lo levando seus lábios aos mamilos róseos do adolescente, chupando e mordiscando cada um deles até que estivessem duros. O movimento da destra de Parker vacilou conforme sua mente nublava com as caricias do mais velho. Porém ele queria muito mais do que apenas os lábios do homem o marcando; ele o queria dentro de si, fodendo-lhe sem piedade. 

\- Senhor Stark... – sua mente confusa não conseguia pronunciar nada além daquele chamado. Por sorte, o adulto entendeu perfeitamente aquela frase não dita. Ele estava necessitado. 

Tony apressou-se em despir a calça do pijama e a boxer do mais novo, afastou-lhe as pernas e levou três dedos a frente de sua boca de lábios inchados e vermelhos: – Chupa. 

A ordem causou arrepios por todo o corpo do menor, que prontificou-se em molhar bem os três dedos do mais velho. Anthony, quando deu-se por satisfeito, retirou os dedos da boca do garoto e guiou a mão até a bunda do mesmo. O mais novo estremeceu ao sentir o roçar dos dedos grossos e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço alheio quando sentiu o primeiro dedo lhe tocar, abrindo espaço em seu interior apertado. Tony se compadeceu de Peter, sabendo que aquilo lhe seria incômodo, e levou a mão livre até o membro excitado do garoto, iniciando uma leve masturbação para distraí-lo. 

\- Relaxe, pequeno – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do jovem enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam em seu corpo. 

Parker estava tenso ao receber o segundo dedo, fazendo com que Stark aumentasse as carícias na intimidade pulsante do adolescente que, ainda que sentisse certo desconforto, aos poucos relaxava e se entregava ao prazer do momento. O terceiro dedo o fez gemer sôfrego e Anthony quase parou o que fazia, sua sanidade lembrando-lhe que o adolescente era puro e poderia não estar realmente pronto para aquilo, mas Peter, percebendo a hesitação do mentor, mordeu o lábio inferior e esforçou-se para relaxar e mover-se contra os dedos do mais velho. A partir deste ato, com toda paciência e gentileza, Tony voltou a mover os dígitos no interior apertado até que o mais novo acostumou-se e, por vontade própria, passou a impulsionar o quadril em busca de mais contato. 

O mais velho, por fim, tendo certeza de que seu pequeno estava preparado para recebê-lo, retirou seus dígitos da entrada alheia e recebeu um grunhido de desaprovação por aquilo. Afastando, o mais alto retirou suas próprias peças de roupa e lançou-as longe. Achegou-se ao pé do ouvido de Peter com seu corpo perigosamente colado ao do rapaz, ambos quentes e embebidos em luxúria: 

\- Diga o que quer que eu faça, Peter. 

A voz não passava de um mero sussurro tão deleitoso quanto quem o pronunciava, fazendo cada pelo do corpo menor arrepiar. Parker respondeu entre ofegos: – Me foda, senhor Stark. Por favor. 

Com o um sorriso de canto repleto de malicia, Anthony Stark penetrou o adolescente tão necessitado quando ele mesmo. No primeiro momento, Peter quis parar. Por tudo o que ele mais amava no mundo, como aquilo doía, mas ele se obrigou a aguentar firme, sabia que sem dor não havia ganho. O bilionário, mesmo envolvido pelo calor abrasador do prazer de ser tão deliciosamente apertado pela entrada quente do garoto, manteve-se parado para que o outro pudesse se acostumar com seu volume. Parker, que se obrigava a controlar a vontade de chorar, sentiu seu corpo se desestabilizar por completo conforme a mão de seu mentor envolveu seu membro e passou a masturba-lo. 

Aos poucos a dor sumiu e deu lugar a um prazer tão avassalador que quase lhe tirou a sanidade. O mais alto então iniciou as estocadas contra o interior do rapaz, aumentando a velocidade gradativamente até que tudo o que se ouvia em toda a cozinha era o som dos corpos chocando-se com as investidas brutas do Stark que se arremetia cada vez mais forte e rápido conforme Peter gemia suplicando por mais. Os corpos suados, unidos pelo desejo, quase entravam em combustão. O prazer abraçava e acolhia ambos que se encheram de espasmos até o ponto de explodirem num ápice intenso ao mesmo tempo. Parker se sentiu amolecer com o orgasmo arrebatador e desmontou sobre o peitoral de Tony que, assim como ele, tentava normalizar sua respiração ofegante. 

\- Satisfeito, garoto? – indagou entre um riso cansado, deslizando o indicador sobre o abdômen sujo pelo prazer do mais novo e depois o levou os próprios lábios, saboreando o gosto de seu parceiro – Delicioso. 

\- Obrigado, senhor Stark – ele murmurou, sorrindo, ainda encostado no peito que descia e subia desuniforme. Mesmo que cansado e com uma certa dorzinha em seu quadril, Peter estava muitíssimo feliz. 

Anthony retirou-se do interior do menor e gentilmente o pegou no colo. Com Parker abraçando ao seu pescoço, ele seguiu para o andar de cima da casa e os guiou a suíte de seu quarto. Ele encheu a banheira e banhou a si mesmo e a Peter carinhosamente, então o levou até o quarto. Deitou o garoto em sua cama e vestiu-o com uma de suas boxers, em seguida, deitou-se também na cama e puxou-o para que ele dormisse aconchegado em seu peito. Antes de entregar-se ao sono, podia jurar ter ouvido o adolescente murmurar o quanto estava feliz pela chuva ter atrapalhado seu sono.

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, gostaram?  
> Beijinhos no kokoro ^^


End file.
